


Get What I Want 'Cause I Ask For It

by hostagesfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, cis-girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, okay,” Niall says quickly, lips a little swollen and still close enough that they brush Josh’s as she speaks, “what about- what if you touch me? That’d make it better. I’m still a bit emotionally like, scarred and shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What I Want 'Cause I Ask For It

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "some sort of continuation of 'time for that too' oh my /god/ i love you two so much for that fic <3" during our Ficlet Saturday. TFTT is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/497904), but you don't necessarily have to read it to read this. Niall is a cis!girl. Title from "Primadonna" by Marina & The Diamonds.

“Y’okay?” Josh has been watching Niall for the last five minutes of their game. He’s also been losing terribly, and it says something that Niall hasn’t noticed the connection yet. She glances over at him, frowns, says “yeah, m’fine, why?” 

“Jus’ really quiet,” Josh says, looks back to the telly screen. “I know the crowds were kinda shit today leaving lunch.” (Kinda shit, by which he means, _you got mobbed and I know how you are._ ) 

“Eh,” Niall grunts, noncommittally. Harry had kept a hand on her waist most of the way to the van, but there’s only so much any of them can do, and her shirt had gotten stretched out at the hem in the shape of hands and Niall _liked_ that shirt. 

Josh pauses the race, and Niall considers cursing him out because she’d _just_ passed Bowser and even though usually she hates Rainbow Road she was killing it- and looks over at her with the kind of eyes that melt the worst of Niall’s glares. “Snog it better?”

“Oh,” Niall says, and brightens, “oh, yeah.”

“Yeah buddy,” Josh smiles, and raises his eyebrows, and Niall drops her controller like it’s hot, crawls across the bed to him and clambers into his lap. She quite likes his lap; it might be her favorite part of him (she’s 70% sure she told this to Zayn once when they were pissed, but that vodka makes up for the 30% because damn, that night is a blur, and anyhow, Zayn wouldn’t tell). He’s just so sturdy, is Josh, and Niall appreciates that in a lad.

It’s a little hard to kiss, at first, because Josh is smiling like a dolt into Niall’s mouth and as much as it’s endearing, she’s got important snogging business to take care of. Tangling a hand into Josh’s hair, Niall deepens and dirties the kiss, braces grazing Josh’s lips as he parts them to let her lick into his mouth, assertive, and he hums appreciatively, swirling his tongue against hers.

Niall arches against him, sucks on his lower lip as she pulls back for a breath before diving back in, still pushing the kiss, turning it into something hot and inescapable. Josh palms at her thighs, his warm hands sliding up under the loose hems of her jogging shorts and making Niall itch with how good it feels.

“Okay, okay,” Niall says quickly, lips a little swollen and still close enough that they brush Josh’s as she speaks, “what about- what if you touch me? That’d make it better. I’m still a bit emotionally like, scarred and shit.”

“Yeah?” Josh grins, pecking her mouth, and his hands make it far enough up the legs of her shorts for him to trace the edge of the panties with his fingertips, making Niall positively giggle into his mouth.

“Yesss,” she nods, swatting his hands away, “but do it properly, yeah? None of this odd business.”

“Bossy,” Josh says fondly, leans in to nibble her lip and obeys all the same, shoving a hand past her waistband instead to palm her over her bikini pants.

Niall closes her eyes and sways forward against his chest, shameless, attaches her mouth to the slightly stubbled skin of his jaw. She can’t leave real marks (they’re still at least trying to keep this on the down-low, and god, Niall’d never hear the end of that), but she’s too distracted to do any real damage anyway, wet and needy and thrumming with anticipation.

Josh grinds his heel at her clit and traces his thumb along the elastic around her leg, teasing at her inner thigh, making Niall squirm. When he shifts down the bed, spreading his legs further to keep them balanced, it presses Niall’s further apart too, and she makes an approving sound, rocks into his hand.

“Y’knee alright like this?” Josh asks, suddenly, hand going still as he looks up at her expectantly.

Niall bounces a little, lifts herself off of Josh’s lap to test her knee, and- it’s not bad. “I’m good,” she nods, grins because Josh is such a good lad. “So considerate, mate, thanks.”

“Anytime,” Josh shrugs, kisses her upper lip and, very quickly and stealthily and rather impressively to an otherwise distracted Niall, slips his hand past her knickers for real this time, down to dip two fingertips against her cunt.

“Fuck,” she groans, and Josh kisses her mouth even though she’s just gaping a bit, sliding his fingers up to rub at her clit in little circles. “Yeah, shit, tha’s- so good, Josh.”

Josh grins triumphantly and nips at her lower lip, sucks it between his and lets it go slowly, flicks his tongue out and tips his head, pressing it into Niall’s mouth to the beat of his fingers.

Niall’s brain short circuits or whatever it’s called when it fucking _turns off_ in the middle of a kiss, and she thinks she might just die or come right then, she’s not sure which. But then Josh takes his hand away and she doesn’t, and she’s definitely going to kill him. Definitely. Except that he’s nudging at her thighs with the back of his hand, gentle but guiding, and saying, “Let’s get these off, I wanna see you, Ni.” So maybe not. Jesus, Niall doesn’t know, okay.

Josh rolls his lips into his mouth like he’s trying not to laugh at her outright, and just lifts her up with his hands at her waist, “here we go-” and slides his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, looks at her expectantly. “Okay?”

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Niall grins, swats at his shoulder a bit because Josh is way too into this whole roundabout teasing thing, as endearing as it may be. She shifts off his lap and leans on one elbow, her other arm free to reach and push her shorts and underwear off as Josh pulls in perfect tandem.

Niall looks down at her top, then, tragically stretchy and lopsided, and sighs. “I liked this one, dammit,” she says mournfully, pulls it over her head with a bit of a pout until she’s down to her dotted bra and a cool look of indifference.

“You look good,” Josh breathes, reaching up to run a finger along her bra straps, down the curve of the lightly padded cup. “I like the- the dots.”

“They won’t let me go out in this,” she rolls her eyes, settles back into Josh’s lap and drapes her arms over his shoulders. “Talk about double standards or whatever, the lads can wear whatever they like but I couldn’t dream of wearing a bralet.”

“Prob’ly for th’best,” Josh smiles, “Think how many heart attacks the ER’s of the world don’t have to deal with, just because you’re not allowed out in bralets.” He rolls his eyes at himself because he knows the punch to his arm is coming before Niall’s even raised her hand. Doesn’t bother saying “ow.”

Niall slips a hand into his hair, rubs her fingertips against his scalp and gives him an uncharacteristically sweet sort of look. “Josh, love,” she says, sugarcoated, “as much as I love discussing my fashion choices, y’gonna get me off or do I have to do everything ‘round here?”

Josh raises his eyebrows, rubs his fingers down the crease of Niall’s thigh and thumbs at her clit. “You wanna tell me what to do or trust me a little?”

“What if I don’t like it?” Niall asks, lashes fluttering a little, but the way she rocks her hips in time with Josh’s hand says she probably will.

“‘ll try till you do,” Josh says, and tips her head down with a hand in her hair, kisses her softly. “Deal?”

Sighing into Josh’s mouth, Niall hums in agreement- she doesn’t have anything to lose, after all. “Deal,” she adds, belatedly. “Yes. Orgasms.”

Josh laughs against her mouth, keeps his thumb on her and starts a good rhythm, lowers his lips to her neck. He’s not really worried, has had plenty of practice, and he’d rather know what Niall’s looking for, sure, but he’d like to think he’s gotten better at reading her, too. 

After a moment, though, Niall makes a little sound at the back of her throat, needy. “C’mon, then,” she breathes, nuzzled into his neck, seemingly unable to let Josh take charge entirely. “Feel like I’ve been turned on for hours.”

“Not enough?” Josh pulls at her hair the slightest bit, tips her head back to meet her eyes. “Thought you liked it.” 

“I do,” Niall rolls her eyes, grinding down against his hand, “but like. I have needs, Josh; gimme some’n to work with, mate.”

Josh leans up to kiss her, sucks at her bottom lip and slides his index finger down, presses it inside gently. “Yeah,” he mumbles, soft against her mouth, rubs his thumb at the hinge of her jaw to deepen the kiss as he eases his finger in.

It’s  thick enough to appease Niall, at least momentarily, and she puts her energy into exploring Josh’s mouth with her tongue rather than nagging him to give her more. He knows what he’s doing, after all, and, most importantly, that Niall isn’t afraid to flick and punch and slap him if he teases too much.

“So,” Josh says, when they have to pull away to breathe, when he’s nudged a second finger into her and she’s rocking against his hand like she’s not quite able to decide if she wants to grind against his thumb on her clit or force his fingers deeper. 

“So _what_ ,” Niall says, blunt but a bit wavering. She settles for rocking down and then forward, pushing against Josh’s hand, and feels clever when it totally, totally works in the interest of Josh’s fingertips pressing down on the perfect spot inside her.

“Think y’can work w’this?” he asks, curling his fingers as he realizes what she’s trying for, pressing his thumb down firmer on her clit. He moves his other hand to her bra, pulls the cup up and over her left breast so he can close his mouth over her nipple. 

“Uh huh,” Niall moans, tipping her head back and grinding down harder, pressing herself into Josh’s hand and gasping when he grazes his teeth over her nipple. And he _knows_ , the bastard, of course he does, that she loves getting her boobs played with like this, loves the warmth and wetness of his mouth, his soft lips kissing along the curve and across to her breastbone.

It doesn’t take long for her rocking to become erratic and desperate, her breathing labored, and she lets Josh’s name slip out as, with a last push of Josh’s fingers in deep, she comes with shaking thighs. 

“Yeah,” Josh murmurs, working the other side of her bra up and mouthing at her nipple, keeping his mouth on her through it. “S’good, shit, Ni.” 

Legs still quivering, Niall lets out a too-loud laugh, drops her head to kiss sloppily at Josh’s neck. She’s not quite up to the task of forming coherent sentences yet, but she does offer a “thanks,” rough.

Josh smiles, presses his face between her boobs and exhales hard. Slipping his fingers out of her, he keeps them just at her cunt, rubbing gently, moving his thumb to the crease of her thigh. 

Once Niall mostly recovers, she pulls Josh into a kiss with a hand at his chin, sucks his lower lip into her mouth and lets her braces graze across. Josh is one of the top five people Niall’s ever kissed, and even though they’re not putting a name on this, whatever it is between them, she won’t turn down the opportunity to push her tongue against his or at the very least peck him on the lips in passing, despite his bandmates’ cooing and her bandmates’ wolf whistles.

“More?” Josh asks, when her breathing’s settled, and they’ve been kissing lazily for the past five minutes. His middle finger is dipping lower, and she’s still wet, but he wants to check. She may decide she wants something else, or that just the snogging is good. Niall’s- she’s just Niall, is all, and Josh wants to make it good for her. As long as she keeps coming back, it means he’s doing something right, and he’d doesn’t want to mess that up.

Niall laughs again, sinks her head down on his shoulder. “Maybe later,” she says, brushes his hand away with her own. “I’m good for now.”

And as long as she’s good, Josh is too.


End file.
